TITAN SECURITY: National City
by SmokeTinyTom
Summary: TITAN SECURITY is a private military contractor that operates with NATO SOPCOM and the D.E.O. Having supported the Earth during the Metropolis attack in 2013, They once again find themselves helping those in blue. NOTE: This story uses my UNSC Background. (UPDATE: Chapter 2 has been Uploaded.) [Currently got a nasty case of Writers Block. I have NOT abandoned the story.]
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Halo/Supergirl Crossover Fanfiction. This is my second actual story, others being codexes and stuff, UNSC OPERATIONS: ORESTES LIBERATION was my first. Not much else to say really. TITAN SECURITY is a front for the UNSC to operate on Earth with obvious question about what UNSC stands for, and it is also the manufacturer of nearly all UNSC Operated Infantry Weapons. This is set during the day before the events of Episode 6, Season 1.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Halo (But I Wish I Did), Supergirl. Bungie/343 Industries/Microsoft Studios, DC Comics, CBS Respectively.**

 **Commander Gordon Collins, TITAN SECURITY Military Contractor, Commander of MR460 Tiger AIFV, Military Airbase/Live Ordnance Training Range, 50 Miles outside National City, Earth, 14:34 hrs, 24th June, 2016/TITAN SECURITY Military Calendar/Military Standard Time.**

Situated inside Restricted Airspace and Private Grounds, 50 miles outside of National City is the main hub for all TITAN SECURITY operations within the United States of America. The base itself was attached to an old ex-US Army Live Ordnance Training Range that was sold to the Contractors in 2009. Part of the Contract with NATO was to provide a Quick Reaction Force that defends National City, Mission City and Metropolis. After 3 years of using the base, the Pentagon called upon them to organise the evacuation of the outlying districts of Metropolis after an extra-terrestrial attack. They also secured the crash site of an unidentified vessel that was disabled early on in the battle, however, before their own technicians could properly examine the wreckage, the United States Air Force seized the unknown vessel. However, the Pentagon didn't cut them loose, since the amount of information TITAN's troops knew what it was, the decided to give them control of open desert to construct a purpose-built base.

The base design is revolutionary compared to standard bases built by NATO there nations. The base had 4 5,000 Metre runways with nearly 48,000 Metres of aircraft grade Taxi-Ways and Ramps. The Control tower was 50 metres tall with an extensive RADAR and Sensor arrays with 8 Anti-Air Defence platforms, surrounding buildings had additional Anti-Air Defences to supplement the tower's own. The base perimeter was surrounded with reinforced concrete walls, guard towers and anti-tank fortifications such as the Dragons Teeth. Razor wire that would make a charging Hunter think twice, alongside concealed bunkers containing 385mm Anti-Armour Cannons, smaller bunkers with 95mm Vulcan Rotary Cannons and pits with Surface-Air-Missile and Anti-Aircraft-Artillery emplacements. Patrols consisting of M70 FAV Wolfhounds would circle the perimeter road and keep an eye out for any unwanted guests, human and alien. The horizon of the base was heavily populated with aircraft warehouses that were used to store aircraft on alert. Each one had series of ramps to allow vehicles to move under their own power from the the bunkers below to the surface.

A dozen huge aircraft lifts were capable of dropping into a cavernous hangar. These specific lifts have been built to safely and securely transport 6 F-52/HFB Gurkhas, arranged side by side with one in front of the other. Within the underground hangar were the garages that store the various Ground Vehicles that were employed by TITAN SECURITY, alongside the Armouries containing small-arms and the heavier munitions that were equipped on the vehicles.

To see the US Army UH-60 Pave Hawk approaching the hardpan was an unusual sight for many after being acquainted to the aircraft they have worked on for decades. It was approaching the helipad located nearby the Control Tower, where a few Wolfhounds and maintenance crews were congregating. Whoever it was, they were important to keep them safe, or they were dangerous enough to require an armed escort.

Commander Gordon Collins was sat on the edge of his turret, mounted on the MR460 Tiger Armoured Infantry Fighting Vehicle. Gordon was wearing the standard UNSC Marine armour, including a full head helmet. As his vehicle came to a stop, he jump off the side of the tank, down to meet the US Army General, his aide and security detail in front of him. No doubt they were Special Forces operators, not that they'd be able to do anything. The General walked towards him as he approached. He held his armoured hand out to the General, the identification tag read "Lane" on it. General Lane took the proffered hand and shook it firmly.

"My name is General Sam Lane, US Army Intelligence." said the General, looking impassively at the blue visor, his reflection staring back at him.

"Commander Gordon Collins, 22nd Armoured Division, TITAN SECURITY." replied Gordon, removing his SCANNER-Class helmet showing a young man no more than 26 years old.

"This is my Legal attache," Gesturing to the woman behind him who was coming forwards with a beige US Government folder. "Major Lane, my Daughter."

Handing over the document folder to the Commander, who flipped it open and began reading it. Not that it was necessary with the Major explaining it.

"Over the next few days, the US Army Intelligence will be operating on this range, conducting tests with experimental weaponry." she stated, "Supergirl will be assisting our tests."

"Supergirl and experimental weapons testing. Sounds like the D.E.O is involved." the General and Major visibly shifted at the mention of the D.E.O. "Well it'll have to be somewhere else I'm afraid."

"That wasn't a question, that was an order." replied General Lane, taking the folder but handing it off to a guard.

"Well sorry. We have an enormous live fire exercise tomorrow." replied Commander Collins, "You're welcome to watch, but I can offer front row seats to the occasion."

"I'm not here to play games with you." said General Lane, disdain evident in his voice.

"And how do you know about the D.E.O?" the Major asked, "That's classified beyond your contract."

"Oh, I beg to differ." chuckled Commander Collins, smiling at their discomfort again. "Securing that Kryptonian Scout Vessel 3 years ago in Metropolis. That's why we have this base here. To shield the D.E.O's operations with our own."

"Right." Turning around to his daughter and guards, effectively saying his intentions and walking back to the US Army Pave Hawk. Returning his SCANNER-Class helmet to his head, he gazed beyond the Pave Hawk and saw 3 F-52/HSFs warming up on the ramp 100 metres away. Noticing the occupants of the helicopter peered out of the windows to witness the Heavy Supremacy Fighters lift off. The downforce of the 4 engine nacelles created enough downforce to lift 120 tons of cannons, missiles and armoured superstructure. All 3 aircraft proceeded to rise to 50ft and began to feed power into the engines, then the Fighters rocketed away and climbed into the air continuing TITAN's policy on Combat Air Patrols. The UH-60 Pave Hawk proceeded to take off afterwards and flew back towards National City.

Commander Collins silently stood and watched the Pave Hawk pass overhead, whilst the Base Anti-Air Defences tracked it beyond the perimeter fence. Walking back to his 8-Wheeled AIFV, and scaling the the armour cage to the open hatch on the turret. "Let's go back to the motor pool." ordered Collins. The Tiger's engine roared again and with the Wolfhounds, the column of vehicles poured power into the wheels and moved back to the motor pool.

 **A/N: First Chapter completed, not too shabby if I say so myself, good amount of references to the rest of DC and co. TITAN SECURITY as said before is not what it seems because of being the UNSC. The orbital vessels will NOT be used every time there is an issue, but I do have a point that the D.E.O begins to ask the questions of where ODST's came from. Heavy Frigates (Detailed in my UNSC Codex) and Cruisers will be the common ships in orbit, but cannot do anything since the D.E.O would definitely detect a MAC Round discharge.**

 **Have a nice day,**

 **SmokeTinyTom.**


	2. Chapter 2: Red Tornado (Part 1)

**A/N: Second chapter, not too bad, bit later than I would have liked. However, I encountered some difficulty regarding the Conversation between two friends. Tom Clancy: Rainbow Six Siege and Tom Clancy: The Division Beta (Great Games by the way) were bought and released, respectively. So there was little conviction to write more of this when I had to the Dark Zone to explore. But I had a great time on there though.  
** **The chapter will detail specifically a small communication with the D.E.O on the Live Fire exercise and Red Tornado's actions afterwards. There is an Officer that Liaisons with the D.E.O that'll make the bet with Alex. TITAN SECURITY will be abbreviated as TITAN in the future.** **Please Read and Review.**

 **NOTE: This is a Heavy AU. The attack on Metropolis as it was solved in Man of Steel, didn't happen. TITAN SECURITY employed a MK2585 Onager Magnetic Accelerator Cannon to destroy the ship once the world engine was destroyed by Superman. Not all the Kryptons died in the strike, so there will be an appearance of some.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Halo (But I Wish I Did), Supergirl. Bungie/343 Industries/Microsoft Studios, DC Comics, CBS Respectively.**

 **CHAPTER 1: Red Tornado (Part 1)**

 **Lieutenant Hannah Crowe, TITAN SECURITY Military Contractor, TITAN SECURITY/D.E.O Liaison, D.E.O Base/Training Range, 80 Miles outside National City, Earth, 08:03 hrs, 25th June, 2016/TITAN SECURITY Military Calendar/Military Standard Time.**

Hannah Crowe was a Lieutenant and Liaison Officer with TITAN SECURITY and the Department of Extra-Normal Operations. She was driving to the D.E.O base, behind a painfully slow column consisting of 2 US Army High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle and an unarmed M3 Bradley Cavalry Fighting Vehicle. Knowing who was ahead, she steered to the right off the single road and put her foot down, allowing the M70 Force Application Vehicle to roar past in a cloud of dust. Looking at the screen displaying the rear view camera, she chuckled at the sight of the lead HMMWV flashing it's headlights repeatedly. Then her phone began to ring, alerting her to an incoming call that she answered via the Wolfhound's Communication system.

"Lieutenant Crowe, here." she answered, then a familiar voice came over the speakers.

"Hannah, where are you?" asked Alex, in a rather anxious voice. "General Lane is arriving in 15 minutes and you're not here. Hank's pissed off."

"I'm 2 minutes away, Alex." replied Hannah in a calm voice. "If the General is travelling with a Bradley APC then I just over took him on the road."

"Alright, just get to us as fast as possible." asked Alex.

"No problem, Love." replied Hannah, a smile forming under her HELLJUMPER-Class helmet on her last comment.

Taking an exasperated sigh on Alex's side as an answer, she hung up and really put her foot down. True to her word, 2 minutes later, the Lieutenant had parked up by a SAM Site. That SAM site was a land-based Sea Sparrow missile system mounted on a Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Transport coloured in a drab olive green, the same colour that UNSC utilise in woodland environment. Not in a sandy desert. Climbing down from the FAV, Hannah walked towards a group of three people discussing something. The famous Supergirl in between them both, wearing her tight blue leotard, yellow belt, red skirt, black tights and red knee hight boots. The flowing red cape behind her and the bold "S" on her chest looked incredible. She was the most interesting alien she's met, being so human yet not being human at the same time. 2 of them had black fatigues usually worn by Special Forces and matching leg holster for an M9.

Comparing what they wore to Hannah would be idiotic in her mind. Hannah wore the latest generation of Armour built for all branches of the UNSC Military. Before being posted to this Earth, she had been a SPARTAN Orbital Drop Shock Trooper and though the need for such a deployment wasn't needed, she had grabbed the armoured bodysuit, that all SPARTANs wear and the Marine Combat Fatigues with full titanium armour plating. **(A/N: The Marine Corps armour that Sergeant Major Avery Johnson and the UNSC Marines wore in Halo 2: Anniversary, matching ODST Helmet. Less bulkier and more streamlined to her body.)** The digital camouflage design, Matte finish was coloured Olive Green, Black and Dark Brown.

"Director Henshaw, Agent Danvers, Miss Danvers." greeted the armour clad soldier.

"Lieutenant Crowe. Can I ask why you're wearing that armour." Asked the Director of the D.E.O, his curiosity peaked at seeing his TITAN SECURITY Liaison like this.

"I requisitioned the armour a couple months ago and it arrived last night." replied Hannah, while not technically true about when she was given the armour, but it did get delivered from the Winter-Class Heavy Cruiser in Orbit only last night from the resupply runs they make. Plasma-Coated Ammunition is impossible to make without the internal fabricator all UNSC vessels are outfitted with now.

"It looks great on you, Hannah." complimented Alex, who was looking her up and down for obvious reasons. "Though, you'd look better without the Helmet."

Hannah smiled as she pulled the helmet off with a hiss as the seal was broken. Kara had never met her before and the sight before took her breath away for a second. A young woman like herself, not more than her mid-20's with an incredibly pretty face with straight strawberry-blonde hair tied in a compact pony tail. Holding her a ridiculously armoured hand out to Kara, the other woman grasped it carefully as so not to crush the new armour or Hannah.

"So why did you need me out here right now?" she asked Hank, "I'm missing an hour's worth of rack before I'm back in the air."

"You're a pilot?" Kara questioned, this time Alex explained it to her.

"No, Kara. Hannah is an Elite Drop Shock Trooper, or EDST." replied Alex, if she didn't know what the woman she was dating, did for living then she didn't deserve her.

"That's about right, specifically I'm the sharpshooter of my fire team." confirmed Hannah. "I usually get deployed from the Pigeon, but today we're in a Robin due to being in the city's airspace."

Supergirl looked impressed at who she was, but there was a nagging feeling that she couldn't shake about the two of them. Not that it mattered for now as the 2 HMMWV's and M3 Bradley CFV had finally arrived. From the HMMWV's came six desert camouflaged men with holstered pistols on them. The last two were in Dress Uniform of the US Army, and by the looks of the pins, the man was a General and the woman was a Major but the General moved towards them first.

"Director Henshaw." said the General,

"General Lane." Replied Hank, "What can I do for Army Intelligence?"

"I need you to approve an immediate transfer. A member of your field unit to my command." asked the now identified General Lane.

"Really." Hank said with humour. Hannah looked down and snickered at the comment. "And who would that be?"

"The lady in red." General Lane said, looking at the amused Lieutenant.

"Technically, Supergirl doesn't work with this organisation." Alex informed them,

"If I had my way, nobody would." stated General Lane, "Your covert operations could be handled effectively with my special forces and without foreign assistance." Looking at Supergirl and Hannah, who had by now looked up, with contempt.

"Why would you need me?" Kara asked, looking at the soldiers behind him.

"We've been developing something. An Anti-Insurgency combat device, project codenamed RT. I need her help testing it for me." Before any of us could reply, the Major injected.

"She has no choice." stated the Major, striding towards us from the Bradley. "We have an executive order from the President, forcing you to comply." Handing the document to Hank.

"My legal attache and my daughter. Major Lane." said the General. "It's been signed by the President. You can take it up with her if you like."

"Unless you don't think you're up to it" stated Major Lane. The way she had said it was an ultimatum if anything.

"I'll do it." Kara said. Hannah thought it was a bad idea that she go through with this, especially after the General made himself acquainted to the Base Commander.

"Supergirl, you don't have to." The big sister had met the professional side.

"I agree with Agent Danvers." Hank said, throwing his support to not doing it after reading the document.

"What do you need my to do?" asked Kara, confident that she can beat it.

"Fight my robot." replied the General, not even a smirk had appeared after line.

"It's not a robot." stated another man, this one in a business suit. "It's an…" Hannah wasn't really listening the technobabble **(A/N: I couldn't be asked to attempt to spell it. Please forgive me!)** that the man spat out. Robotics was not really her thing and she wasn't an scientist at heart, so she made a mental note to acquire the basics of the machine for later analyst. Looking the green Hard-case, she saw what Kara would be up against and she laughed openly at the design as is was so unlike the UNSC's own Anti-Insurrection weapons. It was obviously based of the aesthetics of a human, but they'd screwed up somewhere along the line. Red and Gold trimmed armour plates were placed around the body, on the chest plate was a stylised "T" in a darker red. **(A/N: Search "Red Tornado" the actual.)**

"I call it Red Tornado." said the Dr. Morrow, ignoring Hannah's laugh.

The US Army technicians confirmed it would be another 6 hours before the test could begin. With Alex, Hannah walked to her Wolfhound and looked at her girlfriend and embraced her out of sight from the others. Well, all except a certain Kryptonian present.

"I have to get back for my report." Hannah said to her, still hugging. "I'll give you a lift if you want." offered Hannah.

"Not now. i need to finish up her." replied Alex, "Then it's off to my apartment."

"Why?" She looked at her, confused at why she'd need to go back. Alex just looked at her.

"I need to discuss something with Kara." Hannah nodded. Letting go of each other, not without a small kiss.

The couple stepped back into the open again. This time Hannah was wearing her Helmet, her face obscured by an reflective opaque Dauntless visor. The US Army personnel took a few pictures for later reference, whilst Dr. Morrow took silent notes of what the armour looked like. The TITAN SECURITY Officer shook hands with Director Henshaw and saluted General Lane and Major Lane, watching her go to that monstrous 4-wheeled truck. The door on the FAV opened and gave the senior staff a glance at the commonplace vehicle in TITAN SECURITY's arsenal. The interior looked like something from the C-17 Globemaster III, glass screens were in the place of conventional speedos and gauges. The Lieutenant scaled the steps and climbed into the driving seat, on the right side instead of the left side, but being originally from the United Kingdom explains that detail. The Vehicle recognised Hannah's CNI and through a mental command, started the M70's V14 22 Litre Hydrogen-Burning ICE. Capable of producing an Equivalent Power Output of 1495Hp, it was the fastest multi-tonne armoured vehicle on the planet. Off course the engine's specifics about being a Hydrogen Internal Combustion Engine wasn't common knowledge to those outside of the UNSC. Putting it into drive, she accelerated away and back to the Base, leaving a cloud of dust in her wake.

 **Flight Lieutenant John Jones, TITAN SECURITY Military Contractor, UH-288 Robin,** Military Airbase/Live Ordnance Training Range, 50 Miles outside National City, **Earth, 08:48 hrs, 25th June, 2016/TITAN SECURITY Military Calendar/Military Standard Time.**

Pre-flight check over flight instruments before take off was imperative, if you miss a warning then your life and your passengers are at risk. This time, like every other flight he's performed, Flight Lieutenant John Jones was adamant that everything was in order with his UH-288 Tilt-Rotor Helicopter. The last thing to check was the 80mm Chain Cannon mounted under the nose. His two gimbal M247K Heavy Machine Guns were both already occupied by the 2 UNSC Marines that he'd been assigned. Glancing to his right, he saw the fire team of 4 ODST's jogging across the hardpan, towards the cargo bay. 2 of ODST's carried an SRS-105D Series 7 Anti-Material Rifle and a M439 Designated Marksman Rifle. The last two were equipped with BR98 Battle Rifle and an M779 Light Machine Gun, the last one had an M50 Tactical Assault Shotgun and M69 Medium Anti-Vehicle/Assault Weapon System. All of them had an assortment of M72 Fragmentation Grenades, Tactical Grenades and UNSC Plasma-Semtex Grenades. alongside 2 M6R Personal Defence Weapon Systems mag-locked on their thighs. The 4 of them climbed into the troop bay, the Snipers sat on the floor, legs dangling in the air whilst the other 2 sat on opposite seats.

They were on an aerial patrol for any Kryptonian's that slipped through the net after the attack on Metropolis. After the Supergirl came on set in National City, Intel suggests that General Zod and his subordinates, would attempt to kill or capture her after failing to convert Earth into another Krypton 3 years ago, as a revenge attack. Or even worse would be dealing with General Astra and General Zod combining forces.

"Control, this is Razor 1-3. Request take off clearance." he asked, knowing that he'll be cleared alongside the other two UH-288's.

"Razor 1-1, 1-2. 1-3. Clearance for take off is granted" replied Control. "Good Hunting, Razor."

"Roger that, Control." Replied the Lieutenant. His AVIATOR-Class armour's HUD lit up with a flight path to follow out of the base. The route to the city was only 15 minutes flying time and then the 4 hour Patrol of the City begins. Pulling the throttle up, the rotors spun faster and the turbines ejected more hot exhaust, pushed the helicopter into the air. Nose down, he began to pick up speed, preferring to fly low rather than up high. Old habits die hard.

 **Lieutenant Hannah Crowe, TITAN SECURITY Military Contractor, TITAN SECURITY/D.E.O Liaison, Aerial Patrol of National City, National City, Earth, 10:57 hrs, 25th June, 2016/TITAN SECURITY Military Calendar/Military Standard Time.**

"So Hannah, Whose this Alex who keeps texting you?" Inquired her longtime childhood friend and target spotter, Caroline Ford, or just Carol. She could just sense the smile on her face afterwards.

"Caroline, Why are you on my phone anyway. You have own? Right." Trying to feign innocence by deflecting the question. But from the corner of her eye, she was failing badly when Carol looked at her.

"Come on, Hannah." Carol went back to her spotter scope, searching for anything not human. "It's not like I don't know you. So, who is Alex?"

"Alex is the liaison officer at the D.E.O." replied Hannah, hoping she has answered enough, "She is also the adoptive sister to Supergirl."

"Then why would she have your personal number, which is linked to your NI. If you're gonna lie, be more convincing." chuckled Carol, working it out. "That just leaves me to think she's something more…" Leaving the words hang in the air. Her suspicions were confirmed when Hannah sighed, resigning to her friend's knowledge of her.

"Alright then. Alex is more than what I say. It's more than a just professional. Does that answer your questions?" Hannah asked, but it's Carol, it's a yes for her.

"No." Carol responded. Hannah was surprised at that statement, going back to their respective jobs of spotting and scoping. But it didn't last. "I have one question to ask."

"Oh. And what is this one question that you're dying to ask me?" replied Hannah, emphasising the one question part.

"Just what have you done with Alex so far?" asked Carol, narrowing it down to the intimate actions. "Like kissing, visiting her place and other activities."

"I hate you." said Hannah, Carol probably smiled under her helmet. "Kissed on occasion, but none of the stuff you're implying. At least not yet."

"Well, I am glad that you finally found yourself a woman you love." stated Carol, genuine support was obvious.

"Yeah. I hope that when we reveal ourselves proper, that she still loves me." said Hannah, peering down the scope of her Sniper Rifle.

"What makes you say that? You're not different from who you right now." asked Carol, confused to this comment. "You're not different from who you anyway."

"Our relationship is based upon a lie. I can't tell her that I wasn't born here on Earth, that I'm over 300 years old with the appearance of a 24 year old." replied Hannah.

"When you put it like that, it'll be a hard conversation." admitted Carol, seeing the brighter side. "But you'll have the rest of us to help explain. Won't you."

"Yeah, I will. But if it goes to shit, I will blame you." smiled Hannah, the comedy between the two, before returning to the job at hand.

"Helljumpers, close the doors. We're bingo Fuel and Returning to Base." said the Pilot over the intercom. Swinging her legs up back into the cabin she grabbed the door handle and forcibly pushed it towards the crew chief who would secure it. Resting her head against the bulkhead, she began to think about the upcoming test with Supergirl and the US Army.

 **A/N: I think this is a good time to end this chapter, otherwise it'll be too long to make real sense. And it allows me to do a time jump a bit. The third chapter should be ready in a week. Basically transcribing the episode then adding in a few lines from the TITAN SECURITY Folks. Please review this story if there is anything you think I might have missed out anything. Next Chapter will jump to the meeting before RT vs Supergirl and no this story will not have Alex/Hannah privacy scenes. Not good at writing that sort of stuff and I don't want to have to up the rating.**

 **Have a nice day,**

 **SmokeTinyTom.**


	3. Chapter 3: Red Tornado (Part 2)

**A/N: The third chapter, within a week of updating? Impossible! This chapter will detail the Opening fight with Red Tornado, the later tracking. The Ending Fight will be next chapter. I promise. :)**

 **Internet Cookies to the account that picks up on the references in the chapter and where they come from.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Halo (But I Wish I Did), Supergirl. Bungie/343 Industries/Microsoft Studios, DC Comics, CBS Respectively.**

 **WARNING: Strong Language in this Chapter.**

 **CHAPTER 3: Red Tornado (Part 2)**

 **Lieutenant Hannah Crowe, TITAN SECURITY Military Contractor, TITAN SECURITY/D.E.O Liaison, D.E.O Base/Training Range, 80 Miles outside National City, Earth, 14:56 hrs, 25th June, 2016/TITAN SECURITY Military Calendar/Military Standard Time.**

Stood alongside Kara Danvers or Supergirl and her adoptive sister, D.E.O Agent Alex Danvers was TITAN SECURITY Liaison Lieutenant Hannah Crowe, alongside her was . She had arrived at the testing grounds 20 minutes ago to spectate the fight between Red Tornado and Supergirl, now she was watching General Lane dismount from the unarmed HMMWV. It was still strange for her, to see all these "State-Of-The-Art" firearms and vehicles in use while before, she's only seen them in Museums before this deployment.

"General, Major." greeted Alex and Kara. Whilst Hannah snapped off a sharp salute that was returned by both members of the Lane Family.

"Lieutenant Crowe, Agent Danvers, Supergirl. I trust we're ready for the test to begin." asked the General, who was dressed in desert camouflaged fatigues. However, Major Lane was still in Dress Uniform from their mid-morning meeting.

"Yes, we are. The alternate safe route here was much longer than we anticipated." replied the General, annoyed that he hadn't been warned about the ongoing exercise.

"Uh-Huh. I forgot to send that to you." admitted Hannah. She didn't file it deliberately. "Aerial Patrol of the City and on the look out for any of Zod's forces. Wouldn't want them aligning with Astra."

"That is a fair assessment, Lieutenant." agreed General Lane, who'd organised the subsequent force of combat aircraft to attack Zod's Ship. "Now onto the test at hand. Shall we?"

"I'll just finish up here. I need to talk with Agent Danvers." said the Lieutenant, ignoring the quizzical looks from the Major and General. Turning away, the two US Army Officers walked towards the drab green tent that was the head-shed for the Red Tornado test. The three woman looked back to each other, continuing to look over the Red Tornado.

"I don't say this often, but I am craving a good fight right now." stated Supergirl, obviously not happy about something.

"Well just keep your cool." Alex replied to her sister, "You got this."

"Especially when there is no metal that you can't damage on this Planet." smiled Hannah, injecting a bit of humour into the mood.

"That too." agreed Alex, nodding her head. Before turning away she patted her on the arm to walk to the head-shed tent.

Emerging through the tent flaps, Hannah was greeted with an array of computers and OLED Screens. Dr. Morrow was busily attending some of the work at hand whilst the Major just watched or reviewed the data on the screens. Another D.E.O Agent was present with the Director monitoring what they were doing. Moving towards the front alongside the General and Director Henshaw, she heard a remark from the already D.E.O Agent betting on the upcoming fight. "20 Bucks on the Android." he said smiling.

"40 on the Alien." Alex said, her arms crossed. Hannah took note that she didn't use Kara or in fact Supergirl. But smiled at the friendly banter back and forth, however, she turned her attention towards Hank as he said "If at any point I don't like what I'm seeing I'm ending this."

"Which I would completely understand if you had any authority over me." said General Lane, not giving a damn about the fact that if it went wrong, Supergirl could get hurt.

"General Lane. I DO have authority over you for the period of the test." Hannah stated, garnering a look form the General and the others in the room.

"Let me remind you, Lieutenant. Does the chain of command remind you of anything." Replied the General, clearly pissed he'd just been spoken to like than by a Lieutenant of all people. By now even the two D.E.O Guards outside the tent were looking in, with everyone else watching the tense standoff.

"General Sam Lane. Under the Contract that NATO and by extension the Department of Defence signed. States that any weapons test on TITAN SECURITY property, the ranking officer representing the Company's interests has the authority, regardless if the foreign officer is a higher rank, can abort the test if the safety of both parties are/or at risk of either serious injury or death." stated the Lieutenant, having read that via her Neural Interface. But the message carried the weight well, General Lane looked at her and nodded.

"Dr Morrow." Turning away from the confrontation, General Lane addressed the Doctor. "You can begin."

"Thank you, General" Momentarily glancing at the Lieutenant who nodded her head, he inputted the start up commands for Red Tornado to start up.

Gigabytes of information scrolled down the screens, soon it was replace by a targeting camera with Target information on the right, whilst the left had a list of self-diagnositcs bothe software and hardware and overall platform status was described as 'Combat Capable'. The view was tinged red on all surfaces with Supergirl in the centre of the screen, a large crosshair was fixated on her. Supergirl had crouched into a defensive stance, ready to counter any attacks. Then the android did something that surprised the D.E.O and the TITAN SECURITY Liaison. The hands of Red Tornado began to spin and create a whirlwind of air that was accelerating towards Supergirl, who had lost her stance out of curiosity, noticed the jet of air and tried to evade by jumping away with moderate success. She jumped and was caught in the attack sending her 30 meters into the air. Red Tornado continued the assault by launching two micro missiles that were labelled as Anti-Infantry. But the design of said munitions looked more Anti-Armour, making her look at Dr Morrow and ask about it.

"Those were very powerful Rockets, Dr Morrow." inquired Lieutenant Crowe, giving him a serious look for not to pull wool over her eyes. "What sort of charge are you using?"

"Red Tornado is equipped primarily with Shaped Charge Warheads to pierce heavy armour, Lieutenant." replied the contracted Doctor.

"Hmm. Never thought you'd need a shaped charge to deal with body armour." smiled Lieutenant Crowe, figuring out who this was built for as the Major tries to change the subject.

"Maybe she's not taking this seriously." said the Major. At this point the Lieutenant just looked at Alex, who just smirked back.

Nothing within this Earth's Military had could harm her, with the exception of the D.E.O. And even with UNSC Firearms and ammunition, it would be unlikely that they'd be able to do any harm without Plasma Coated ammunition or until the first batch of Kryptonite Tipped FMJ's with Lead lining to keep their radiation confined and undetected. Recently an Empire-Class Super Freighter and a UNSC Science vessel was sent to the remains of Krypton to capture the local star's radiation to help with Anti-Kryptonian weaponry. All of it had been fabricated at the Ancient Human Empire Slipspace Gate that brought the UNSC to this universe.

Supergirl dived towards the deck and sashed under the surface, Red Tornado had lost her and was searching with the typical 'left to right' head movement. Other cameras tracked a line of soil being displaced by Supergirl until she was right behind the combat android. Launching out of her subterranean tunnel, she surprised the Android who had just begun to turn around, send the red humanoid several meters into the air before making an unhealthy landing. On its knees Supergirl advances up to it, as it tries to stand, gets an yellow star fuelled Kryptonian punch to the face. RT turns to block another but could only concentrate on one arm with its processing power, the second hit's it hard to the right 'cheek' with another follow up punch to the gut, forcing it onto its knees. Supergirl, however, wasn't relenting with her attack and was continuing to hit it hard. Even in this state she was hitting it with a fury that shouldn't be required, almost like Kara had been having a shit morning. Seeing her like this was unusual for Hannah since she was a bright, upbeat attitude all the occasions she had met her. Then Dr Morrow was snapped her out of her thoughts.

"It's experiencing system damage." he said, looking down on his data-pad. "This is over, pull the plug. Now!" Glancing over to Alex, who raised her hand to the earpiece.

"Supergirl. You won." Alex calmly stated. Moving outside, Hannah heard Kara shout and continue to hit the android, even freezing its arm and smashing it off in the process. Then Director Henshaw came over the frequency, ordering her to stand down. Hannah was about shout at Kara to make her stop and if that failed, pull out the a small hunk a Kryptonite that the last UNSC supply run has sent. Thankfully that wasn't needed as she saw her back off from the damaged machine. However, after a second it looked up and took off in the air headed towards National City, everyone from the tent rushing out.

"Are you hurt?" Alex asked, approaching her at a jogging pace. Supergirl gave a simple reply of 'No' to the question.

"You must have triggered its emergency self-preservation function."

"I can't see it?" Supergirl said, half question and half statement. This raised a few questions inside Hannah's mind as to why the US Army would need to hide it from her.

"He's in stealth mode, making hime 100% undetectable." replied Dr Morrow, raising yet more questions for Hannah to ask. Suddenly General Lane goes mad at Kara and Alex.

"This is your fault!" stated the General, boldly blaming his equipment failure and pre-programming on the D.E.O's ally and organisation itself.

"You asked me to fight it!" exclaimed Supergirl, directing the attention back at him.

"And now your recklessness has unleashed an uncontrollable killing machine on National City." Supergirl looked like she wanted to say something but kept it to herself, so Hannah stepped in.

"What the fuck do you mean by 'uncontrollable killing machine' you idiot." Asked Lieutenant Crowe, upon hearing that the D.E.O Agents knew this would be worse than if you stayed silent. "Don't you have redundant systems allowing you to take it back to base?"

"Lieutenant Crowe, stand down." said an irritated General, not wishing of the Lieutenant to have a go at him and his command. Meanwhile the D.E.O and Supergirl, who had Alex by her side, watched the exchange.

I'll take that as a no. Is that a fair assessment?" replied the Lieutenant. Looking at the Major, as if sensing what will happen she puts it down hard. "You idiots? And Major Lane, don't even open that mouth. Good, Now let's find this android."

 **Colonel Ivan Tarkov,** **TITAN SECURITY Military Contractor, 19th Shock Trooper Battalion, 105th Division, D.E.O Base/Training Range, 80 Miles outside National City, Earth, 15:20 hrs, 25th June, 2016/TITAN SECURITY Military Calendar/Military Standard Time.**

Colonel Ivan Tarkov of the 19th ODST Battalion, 105th Division was stood ominously within the D.E.O's underground, dressed in his HELLJUMPER-Class. A BR98 Battle Rifle was on the illuminated table before him alongside an crimson armoured forearm, whilst his M6R Personal Defence Weapon Systems were mag-locked to his hips just like the Lieutenant. Watching the US Army entourage and General shouting about the project being $1 Billion and 11 years of research and development being made into a paperweight. Studying the arm with his limited past technological experience, he'd deduced it was an ineffective design that Lieutenant Crowe had agreed with. Having served in the Human-Covenant War, he had no time for a General in this mood and decided to end it.

"General Lane. My name is Colonel Ivan Tarkov of the 19th Shock Trooper Battalion, 105th Division." His Hungarian/Reach accent clear in his commanding voice that demanded respect, cut through the room like a hot knife would butter. "What do you intend to do about this weapon?"

"I want it found and destroyed, before it turns National City into a Warzone." proclaimed General Lane, trying to wash his hands of the situation. Before civilians were involved.

"Destroy it? You can't do that." exclaimed Dr. Morrow, he wasn't happy about this statement, not one bit.

"The last thin g the Army needs is a bunch of wounded civilians on the 9 O'clock news." stated the General.

"Should have thought about that before." remarked Lieutenant Crowe. Tarkov agreed with that assessment.

"I've invested too much time and effort into this."

"Into what, Morrow?" asked the General, "The Red Tornado failed and so did you. You're fired."

Dr. Morrow didn't argue with that, he just walked out of the room. Tarkov thought that it was a bad move, he could track the Red Tornado back to a fallback position. The others around the table looked uncomfortable that they just witnessed that. Figuring out a plan of action was needed right now, so he contacted the Base Commander to begin the search for the US Army Android with high intensity scans of local airspace. If they were going to destroy it, he concluded that it would be best if they went their separate ways to find it. With that being said, Supergirl went off back to CatCo Media, The US Army contingent were staying at the D.E.O whilst the Lieutenant and himself would deal with any Radar pings.

 **Don't hate, but I'm ending the chapter right here because I felt like it and it was an easy ending. Again, please review the story if you wish to share you're thoughts on it and tell me if I missed something or whatnot. I have come to the conclusion that some episodes might not get the same treatment as this pilot arc, but the next one will see TITAN SECURITY flexing its muscles in Disaster Relief (Everyday Life for the UNSC during the Human-Covenant War) and Medical expertise. I have also debated when should the UNSC reveal itself and will listen to ideas by my readers. But I probably won't do it until the First Season is over in 4 weeks.**

 **Have a nice day,  
SmokeTinyTom, signing out.**


	4. GENERAL UPDATE (NOT QUITTING)

**GENERAL UPDATE: I am sorry that I have been inactive for some time, but I have been swept out to sea by real life stuff.  
Things like D of E Gold Expeditions and Studies and the fact that I have now got to start looking towards a work place in the near future meant that I have been struggling to stay a float. However, good things come to those that persevere, or in your case wait. Point is that now I am coming back to shore to the point of continuing my stories and balancing my duties in the world of today. **

**UNSC OPERATIONS ORESTES' LIBERATION: I am still working the next chapter and have already got several story ideas in the planning stage that will continue and set up their interactions, including first contact with Imperium of Man and AU regarding the Data/Text released during Titanicus (Won't Spoil The Ending Now, but PM me if you want it all to go sideways on the planet.)**

 **TITAN SECURITY National City: This story has lost some of it's steam unlike UNSC OPERATIONS, however I do plan on finishing it. It will include Season 2's details when I catch up with Supergirl.**

 **Thank you all for your patience,  
SmokeTinyTom.**


End file.
